User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Ya
Ya is one of the ten Ythyali, and the Ythyali of Beginnings, Creation, Existence, Form, and Origins. She resides in the Yasyatha, the "Domain of Creation". Appearance Ya's "appearance" is one unimaginable, however, they can take whatever form they please. Ya has a form they prefer however, their current favorite form, is form which beings like us Humans take after. It's the form of a girl, with very long, straight, cyan hair, and purple eyes, with a slender form. Personality Ya is a gentle being, and cares for everything single thing in existence. Ya hates needless destruction though, but they cannot bring them self to harm, destroy, or end anything. Because of this, they rely on others to do the destruction for them. When Xyxa, the Ythyali of Destruction, went on a rampage, Ya couldn't make a move, and was dependent of the other Ythyali to stop them. Background Ya came into existence just before the beginning of everything, an unfathomable amount of time ago. Ya created Yasyatha, the "Domain of Creation", from where the concepts of Beginnings, Creation, Existence, Form, and Origins originate. These things, and Yasyatha, are tied to the existence of Ya. Then, Ya created all things within Yasyatha, and her influence spread from out of Yasyatha, and allowed the other Ythyali to create their domains. At this moment, the "Ten Domains of All Things", or "Syatha", came to be, each the source of one tenth of all things. *'Anynsythya' - the Domain of Definitions, Knowledge, Memories, and Truth. *'Aysythya' - the Domain of Chaos, Creativity, Emotions, and Magic. *'Elsythya' - the Domain of Certainty, Psionics, Thoughts, and Understanding. *'Eresythya' - the Domain of Death, Divinity, Judgement, Life, and Spirits. *'Fysythya' - the Domain of Civilization, Logic, Laws, Order, Physics, Probability, and Space. (The Omniverse we live in.) *'Jyvsythya' - the Domain of Absolutes, All Power, Perfection, Supremacy, and Totality. *'Tychsythya' - the Domain of Change, Events, Progression, Stagnation, and Time. *'Vysythya' - the Domain of Boundaries, Causality, Paradoxes, Randomness, and Uncertainty. *'Xyxsythya' - the Domain of Conclusions, Destruction, Formlessness, Lies, Nonexistence, and Nothingness. *'Yasyatha' - the Domain of Beginnings, Creation, Existence, Form, and Origins. Powers Ya is the Ythyali of Beginnings, Creation, Existence, Form, and Origins. As such, they have "beyond absolute" authority over these things, and simply are these things, and these things require Ya to exist in order to exist themselves. Note: The following description of Ya's powers and abilities do not express the true nature of her being, but are the best things found to help describe it. Together, the Ythyali are omnipotent and the creators of all things... *Ya can create anything they wish, in regards to their domains, without limit. *Ya can erase from existence anything which falls under their domains, even that domain itself, causing that very thing or concept to cease to be. *Ya can do anything they wish in regards to her domains. *Ya's existence is absolute. *Ya exists beyond life and death, and can never be given life, or be killed, injured, fall ill, or die. *The very nature of Ya's being is indefinable by anything found within the omniverse or omnidomains. Ya isn't tied to any dimension because they exist completely and absolutely outside of everything. *Bending boundaries, causality, existence, logic, origins, and perspectives to their will in a simple task. *Ya is the absolute lord and being who rules over their domains. *Ya is perfect. *Ya can preserve and govern their domains absolutely, and keep them forever around. But each Ythyali acts as a pillar of all things. Ya is the origin, source, and creator of the very concepts of Beginnings, Creation, Existence, Form, and Origins. *Creation Embodiment *Existence Embodiment *Form Embodiment *Origin Embodiment The aforementioned things require Ya to exist in order to exist. If Ya ceases to be, then the very concepts of beginnings, creation, existence, forms, and origins cease to be as well. *Dependable Existence Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet